hindi_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sound
Sound & Vision India is an Indian dubbing studio group in India, with their main studio located in Andheri West Mumbai. They have dubbed for theatrical/television films, cartoons, TV series, anime, and documentaries. History Sound & Vision India was founded in 1992 by Leela Roy Ghosh and her daughter Mona Ghosh Shetty. They have been dubbing for foreign media for many years such as for hundreds of Hollywood movies and thousands of TV shows for leading multinational TV channels and movie producers worldwide. Sound & Vision India mainly adapts foreign content into several languages such as being translated to English, Hindi, Tamil and Telugu. They have also dubbed foreign productions into Urdu, Marathi, Bengali, Gujarati, Malayalam and recently, they are now also dubbing productions into Punjabi, with the first project that was done, was the film: A Good Day to Die Hard. The company mostly hires different English, Hindi, Tamil and Telugu language-speaking voice artists to dub for the character roles and additional character roles in its language-dubbed adaptations of foreign content, mostly for films and TV programs that were made outside of India. Hindi dubs are usually done in Northern Indian states such as Mumbai, while Tamil and Telugu are done in the southern states of India which includes Sri Lanka. They have also dubbed other Indian films into other languages, such for example, dubbing Tamil films into Hindi, or dubbing Hindi films into Bengali. Sometimes this company also does post-production for some Bollywood or other films made in another region of India that are already shot in the same language during the acting stage that this studio is dubbing, but for some reasons. Sometimes certain actors can't convey their voices to certain tones, accents or dialects well enough due to either temporal health issues, certain conditions that prevents actors to transmit through their roles, or by all means of disusing their voices. That is why dubbing artists are hired by being called-in to dub for corresponding actors to resolve the solution, depending on how the director wants it to be, whenever that film needs to be into the process of ADR or not. Dubbing work Live Action films A list of all the Live Action films that the company has dubbed. Animated films A list of all the Animated films (either in traditional animation or in CGI animation) that the company has dubbed. Television Animation A list of all the animated television programs that this studio has dubbed. Anime A list of all the Anime that this studio has dubbed. Live Action Television A list of all the live action television programs that this studio has dubbed. Clients According to their official website, they happen to be clients with companies, including some Major film studios from Hollywood such as Paramount Pictures, Sony Pictures Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures and many more, that helped them got to where they couldn't go without their utmost respect and trust. It was always shown in their work and have forged lasting relationships.http://www.soundandvisionindia.in/extended_family.html List of clients that this dubbing studio is partners with: *Ashutosh Gowariker Production *Yash Raj Films *ETV Network *Cartoon Network India *Cartoon Network Pakistan *Pogo *Toonami Asia *PVR Cinemas *Film Kraft *Sagar Arts *Universal Studios *Warner Bros. Pictures *New Line Cinema *Sony Entertainment Television India *Zee TV *Columbia Pictures *Tristar Pictures *Buena Vista International *BBC World Service *Sony Pictures Entertainment *Sony Pictures Television International *20th Century Fox *Fox Star Studios *DQ Entertainment *Paramount Pictures *Multivision Multimedia *Metro Goldwyn Mayer *Nickelodeon India *Nickelodeon Pakistan *Viacom 18 *Netflix *Filmkraft Productions Pvt. Ltd *PVR Cinemas List of voice actors This is a list of voice actors that are currently employed for this dubbing studio and/or have contributed to films being dubbed by this studio, and the language that they use. Both Male artists and Female voice actors are listed. Male voice actors Female voice actors See also *Leela Roy Ghosh † - The Founder and Former President of the studio, who was also a dubbing artist and dubbing director herself, before her death. *Mona Ghosh Shetty - The daughter of Leela, who is now current president of the studio and is also a dubbing artist. *Dubbing (filmmaking) *List of Indian dubbing artists References External links *[[Category:Dubbing Studios] Category:Entertainment companies Category:Production companies